1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser machining, and more specifically to protection from unwanted laser strikes on a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In laser machining, a series of laser pulses is impacted against a target workpiece in order to drill a hole through the workpiece. However, laser energy typically either goes through the workpiece or is reflected off the workpiece, and then propagates to an area or other surface of the workpiece and causes damage to the workpiece. For example, the laser energy results in damage to a backwall or through surface of the workpiece opposite the portion of the workpiece where the hole is formed. Typical approaches to mitigate this backwall damage include the introduction of a fluid medium between the surface to be drilled and the backwall surface of the workpiece, where the fluid includes laser barrier or absorptive properties such as light absorbing particles, pigment particles, dye-stuff, fluoresce particles or an oil/water emulsion with light scattering properties.